Transcript for Disorganization XIII Episode 1
(Opening sequence) Xemnas: It's good to see everyone here. I suppose you all got my e-mail? Axel: Whoa whoa wait! That was you? Lexaeus: You gave me a fricking virus. Xigbar: Yargh! Ye should have sent it to me MySpace. Xemnas: We can discuss this later. Right now we... Larxene: You have a MySpace? Aren't you like a little old? Demyx: MySpace is for emos. Zexion: Hey I take offense to that. Luxord: I'll say. Facebook is far superior. Roxas: Totally. Lexaeus: Shut your god damn mouth up newbie! Xemnas: That's enough. Lets focus... Zexion: I'm still mad at you Demyx. Vexen: Honestly, the time you always... Xemnas: SILENCE!! Good. Now that I have your attention, we can... Zexion: (Crying) Xemnas: Oh for Ansem's sake, what's your problem? Zexion: You just...I mean...It's just...I hate it when people yell at me like that. Xaldin: Oh come on. Marluxia: It's okay sweetie. Luxord: Bloody crybaby! Roxas: Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? Xemnas: Gentlemen! Silence! Larxene: Erm hello? Xemnas: WHAT!? Larxene: Who are you calling a gentlemen? Axel: You gotta be kidding me! Xigbar: Yargh! Can I go now? Xemnas: NO!! We have got important businesses to discuss. Before we begin, I think we should all... Saix: Master Xemnas! Xemnas: What? Saix: Demyx and Lexaeus are making fun of you. Demyx: Dude, you're being a square. Lexaeus: Saix you God damn pussy get over here for BEATS!!...I'm kidding. I'm just kidding. I'm not gonna beat you. But you're a God damn pussy!! Xemnas: SHUT UP!!! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Zexion: Stop yelling at me. You don't know what it's like to be me. Marluxia: Can't you see you're hurting his feelings? Xaldin: I swear, I'm going to stab all of you in the face! Axel: Whoa calm it down there big guy. Vexen: I calculate the odds of this group doing anything practical... Xemnas: For the love of God LISTEN TO ME!!!...Alright now that we have all that in the way, lets introduce ourselves to our newest member Roxas. Axel: Would it make more sense for him to just introduce himself? Then we... Xemnas: No it wouldn't. Shut the hell up! Xigbar you start us off. Xigbar: Ahoy there me mateys! I be Xigbar and I like to shoot things with guns instead of slingshots. See? Guns. Xaldin: Erm I'm Xaldin and erm I will stab you...every last one of you. Vexen: I'm Vexen and I'm easily the brightest one here. I know the exact rally of pi and you don't. Axel: Nobody cares Vexen! Vexen: Oh shut up you ignorant little bra... Saix: I'm Saix and I'll only do what Lord Xemnas will. Lexaeus: Damn kiss ass. I'm Lexaeus and I like fried chicken and smashing things. Zexion: I'm Zexion and I like writing poetry. Mostly about how dark and empty my soul is. Sometimes about how depressing it is to... Demyx: Dude! Zexion: Hey I wasn't finished yet. Demyx: I'm Demyx. I got this wicked sitar and it will melt your soul. Axel: I'm Axel. I...I honestly don't know why I'm here. Seriously I'm thinking of quitting. Luxord: My name is Luxord. I manage the finances of this little group. I also enjoy games of chance. Five to one says you'll leave this group and end up in some wretched city called Twilight Town. Any takers? Marluxia: Hey there cutie! I'm Marluxia. I just love strolls in flowery meadows. You should totally come with me sometime. Lexaeus?: FRICKIN HOMO!!! Larxene: The name's Larxene. I like needles...and shopping. I really like shopping for needles...and shoes. Shoes are great. Xemnas: And that's enough of that. On to the task at hand. What shall we... Roxas: Don't I get to introduce myself? Xemnas: I SAID on to the task at hand. What shall we name the group? Lexaeus: How about Team Four Sta-...oh f*ck that sh*t that one's been taken. Axel: I'd say we call ourselves the Do Nothings, because we do nothing. Seriously are we ever gonna... Vexen: How about the Calculating Kings? Demyx: Lame! I'd say we call ourselves Demyx and the Rockettes. Xaldin: Erm seriously guys, I could like stab him right now and nobody would miss him. Zexion: I thought we'd call ourselves The Bleeding Hearts of Nobody. Name it after my band. It's like dark emo music. Yeah. Xigbar: Yargh! Just gun me captain and I'll be fine. Marluxia: (Singing) The Pink Wonder Warriors! Luxord: We should be the The World Guards. Saix: Akatsuki. It means bloody moon. I like the moon. Roxas: I think that's taken. Larxene: I'll be happy as long as we don't have to wear these tacky cloaks anymore. Marluxia: I hear you sister. Xemnas: Then it's settled. We shall call ourselves Organization XIII. Vexen: WHAT?! Demyx: No no no! Xigbar: Yargh!! Can I go home now? PLEASE!! Marluxia: Not fabulous! Zexion: It figures, he doesn't listen to me. Nobody ever does. Xaldin: Seriously guys, I'm not even kidding. If you want to bleed, I will make it happen. Axel: I still say "The Do Nothings". Xemnas: All of you SHUT UP!! We're calling it Organization XIII and that's final! Vexen: What if one of us dies? Roxas: Or quits. Xemnas: I...erm...it's too late, I already bought the sign for the castle. Axel: Then why did you waste our time with this stupid meeting? Demyx: I have a gig in Traverse Town. Vexen: I can't take this anymore. I have some more experiments to complete. Lexaeus: I missed Cops from this damn meeting...then basketball on the grape juice channel. F*ck I'm racist God! Xemnas: I'm glad you all agree that the name is brilliant and that I am a genius. This meeting is officially ajourned. Roxas: What have I done? Narrator: And so the first meeting of the Organization XIII concludes. What nefarious plots will unfold? Tune in next time on Disorganization XIII.